icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Bales
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Prince Albert, SK, CAN | career_start = 1991 | career_end = | draft = 105th overall | draft_year = 1990 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | image = Mike Bales.jpg | image_size = 156px | nickname = }} Michael Raymond "Mike" Bales (born August 6, 1971 in Prince Albert, Saskatchewan, Canada) is a goaltender who played for the Boston Bruins and Ottawa Senators in the National Hockey League. He attended the Ohio State University, lettering with the Buckeyes from 1990 to 1992, and was drafted by Boston in the fifth round of the 1990 NHL Entry Draft. He played in the NHL for parts of four seasons, accumulating a record of 2–15–1 and a GAA of 4.13 in 23 games. He has one son William (*2002) and twins Alexander and Alexa (*2006). Career Bales' entire career as a Boston Bruin consists of 25 minutes played in one game against the New Jersey Devils on January 9, 1993, during which he gave up one goal. His busiest NHL season was 1995–96, when he appeared in 20 games for Ottawa. In recent years Bales has been active in the European ice hockey leagues, beginning with the Belfast Giants in the Ice Hockey Superleague in 2001. He then moved to the Deutsche Eishockey Liga in Germany for ERC Ingolstadt and then to the Elitserien in Sweden for Leksands IF. Since 2004 he has played for the Straubing Tigers where he scored his first career goal during the 2005–06 season with the Tigers. Transactions Selected by Boston Bruins in fifth round (fourth Bruins pick, 105th overall) of National Hockey League entry draft, June 16, 1990. Signed as free agent by Ottawa Senators, July 4, 1994. Signed as free agent by Buffalo Sabres, September 9, 1997. Signed as free agent by Dallas Stars (two year contract), July 8, 1998. Statistics Season Team Lge GP G A PIM Min GA SO GAA W L T Svs Pct GP G A PIM 1989–90 Ohio State University NCAA 21 0 1 2 1117 95 0 5.10 6 13 2 0 0.000 1990–91 Ohio State University NCAA 39 0 4 18 1991–92 Ohio State University NCAA 0 0 3 10 0 0 0 0.00 0 0 0 0 0.000 1992–93 Providence Bruins AHL 44 0 1 6 2363 166 1 4.21 22 17 0 1135 0.872 2 0 0 0 1992–93 Boston Bruins NHL 1 0 0 0 25 1 0 2.40 0 0 0 9 0.900 - - - - 1993–94 Providence Bruins AHL 33 0 1 8 1757 130 0 4.44 9 15 4 816 0.863 - - - - 1994–95 Prince Edward Island Senators AHL 45 0 3 4 2649 160 2 3.62 25 16 3 1335 0.893 9 0 0 2 1994–95 Ottawa Senators NHL 1 0 0 0 3 0 0 0.00 0 0 0 1 1.000 - - - - 1995–96 Prince Edward Island Senators AHL 2 0 0 0 118 11 0 5.58 0 2 0 51 0.823 - - - - 1995–96 Ottawa Senators NHL 20 0 0 2 1040 72 0 4.15 2 14 1 488 0.871 - - - - 1996–97 Baltimore Bandits AHL 46 0 2 20 2544 130 3 3.07 13 21 8 1156 0.899 - - - - 1996–97 Ottawa Senators NHL 1 0 0 0 52 4 0 4.62 0 1 0 14 0.778 - - - - 1997–98 Rochester Americans AHL 39 0 0 6 2229 127 0 3.42 13 19 5 1060 0.893 - - - - 1998–99 Michigan K-Wings IHL 32 0 2 16 1773 96 1 3.25 11 17 3 859 0.899 - - - - 1999–2000 Michigan K-Wings IHL 25 0 0 0 1341 56 0 2.50 9 9 5 647 0.920 - - - - 2000–01 Utah Grizzlies IHL 50 0 5 10 2697 111 5 2.47 22 19 3 1193 0.915 - - - - 2001–02 Belfast Giants BISL 34 0 3 10 1996 77 0 2.31 0 0 0 888 0.920 5 0 0 0 2002–03 ERC Ingolstadt DEL 47 0 0 6 1323 58 1 2.63 0 0 0 668 0.920 - - - - 2003–04 Leksands IF SEL 23 0 1 2 1354 66 0 2.92 0 0 0 584 0.898 - - - - 2004–05 Straubing Tigers 2.GBun 45 0 1 2 2741 111 3 2.43 0 0 0 0 0.000 2005–06 Straubing Tigers 2.GBun 1 0 0 ---- NHL game log Selected by Boston Bruins in NHL Entry Draft. 01/09/93: -''' (25m41s, 9/10) 2–6 defeat vs. New Jersey (Terreri) Blue. Signed as free agent by Ottawa Senators. '02/02/95: -' (2m36s, 1/1) 4–6 defeat at Boston (Lacher) Beaupre, replaced by Beaupre. '10/13/95: -' (20m, 8/10) 2–6 defeat at Florida (Fitzpatrick) Beaupre. '''10/28/95: L (59m, 24/27) 1–4 defeat vs. Florida (Fitzpatrick). 11/04/95: L (35m02s, 5/6) 4–5 defeat vs. Hartford (Reese) Beaupre. 11/09/95: L (60m, 47/51) 3–4 defeat at Boston (Lacher, Billington). 11/16/95: L (45m59s, 26/31) 3–5 defeat at Philadelphia (Hextall) by Beaupre. 11/22/95: L (60m, 35/42) 2–7 defeat at Pittsburgh (Barrasso). 11/25/95: T (65m, 37/40) 3–3 OT tie vs. Boston (Bailey). 12/07/95: W (60m, 38/40) 5–2 victory at Chicago (Belfour). 12/12/95: L (60m, 22/24) 1–2 defeat at San Jose (Terreri). 12/13/95: L (60m, 38/44) 2–6 defeat at Los Angeles (Hrudey). 12/17/95: L (59m23s, 24/28) 1–4 defeat at Vancouver (>McLean) by Beaupre, replaced Beaupre 12/27/95: W (60m, 26/29) 4–3 victory at Buffalo (Biron). 12/30/95: L (60m, 23/27) 1–4 defeat vs. Montreal (Thibault). 01/06/96: L (60m, 24/29) 4–5 defeat at NY Islanders (Soderstrom). 01/13/96: L (60m, 37/41) 1–4 defeat at Tampa Bay (Puppa). 01/22/96: L (40m, 11/16) 3–7 defeat vs. Chicago (Hackett) by Beaupre. 02/08/96: -''' (40m, 10/13) 2–6 defeat at Winnipeg (Khabibulin) Rhodes. '03/19/96: -' (20m, 5/6) 2–5 defeat at Florida (Vanbiesbrouck) Rhodes. '''03/21/96: L (60m, 29/32) 1–3 defeat at Boston (Ranford). 03/29/96: L (60m, 19/24) 0–5 defeat at Washington (Carey). 02/26/97: L (51m44s, 14/18) 5–8 defeat vs. Philadelphia (Snow) Tugnutt. External links * Category:Michigan K-Wings players Category:Born in 1971 Category:Baltimore Bandits players Category:Belfast Giants players Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:ERC Ingolstadt players Category:Leksands IF players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Prince Edward Island Senators players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:Straubing Tigers players Category:Ohio State Buckeyes players